


The prettiest sight to see

by twoohugs



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Christmas, Grocery Store, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoohugs/pseuds/twoohugs
Summary: Alec is a decent cook, but a terrible baker. Magnus is a terrible baker. Luckily, they met before their respective kitchen disasters.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556131
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Alec is a survival-oriented cook, meaning he can cook simply because he has to be able to feed himself and his siblings, but can’t make anything fancy, and cannot bake. And without centuries of practice, Magnus is probably the kind of man that can mix a mean martini but either eats out of depends on take out.
> 
> Title from It’s Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas.

Magnus squints at the rows of baking supplies in front of him, and looks back down on his list with a sigh.

When Catarina insisted he contribute to their annual Christmas dinner gathering, he’d picked dessert because it sure sounded easier than making the main dishes. But now, looking at a dozen different kinds of flour, he thinks he’s still in way over his head. Even google isn’t really helpful in figuring out which type he needs for the basic chocolate he is planning to bake.

“Come on, Alec, you’re the best cook out of us.” Just then he hears a girl’s voice say, “Give yourself more credit. If anyone of us can bake a pie, it’s you.”

“I can make one-pot pasta! And sandwiches!” A boy (man?)’s voice replies, “Look at this! The crust alone has six ingredients!”

“‘Pinch of salt’ and ‘tablespoon of cold water’ doesn’t count, big bro.” The girl says just as the owner of the two voices turn into the isle Magnus is standing in, and- _oh._

Damn if that isn’t the most attractive man Magnus has ever laid his eyes on. While the man is busy frowning at the list on his hand, Magnus stares almost unabashedly, drinking in the sight of him. If he’s going to spend the next day drowning in his own baking disaster, at least he can do it after enjoying some good view.

And, if he’s heard correctly, the equally beautiful girl next to him is not a girlfriend but a sister. On that thought, Magnus lifts his gaze away from the boy to see the girl walking… walking straight at him, a knowing smirk on her face.

“Hello.” She says.

“Hello.” Magnus gives her a polite but charming smile. “Looking for baking supplies?”

“Oh yes, we are planning to make a pie. By ‘we’, I mean my big brother. That one over there.” She gestures at the boy, no attempt whatsoever at subtlety, “I’m Isabelle, and that’s Alec.”

“Pleasure to meet you Isabelle.” Magnus’s smile widens. “I couldn’t help but overhear you, and I don’t suppose you can help me with my crisis with flour choices?”

Isabelle laughs. “I’m afraid I have no idea what’s the difference between…” She squints at the shelf, “All-purpose and plain. Maybe Alec will know! Alec!” The name is bellowed out loudly towards where the boy is looking at chocolate bars, and he looks up in alarm.

“What?” He asks, gaze quickly scanning over his sister and Magnus cautiously. Magnus thinks he just melted all over the floor at the protectiveness he sees in that brief moment.

“You did your research on flour right? Come help Magnus out!”

“Magnus?” Alec frowns, even as he puts down the bar on his hand and starts coming closer.

“That’s me.” Magnus says, putting on his most charming grin. “I’m afraid I am having a conundrum about the ingredients for baking.”

“I can’t bake.” Alec replies quickly, almost as a reflex, then softens. “Izzy says it’s about… flour?”

“Oh, yes.” Magnus purrs, showing Alec the slip of recipe he printed out. “The recipe doesn’t specify which type to get, you see.”

Alec leans closer to read, and Magnus finds himself holding his breath at their proximity. Up close, he can see that Alec has ridiculously long eyelashes that frames his equally ridiculously gorgeous blue eyes, the lashes casting long shadows on his cheekbones as he blinks.

“I’m no expert in baking, but I did my research about this.” Alec says at last, pulling Magnus out of his stupor. “Your cake looks like a rather dense one, so you don’t necessarily need cake flour. If you don’t bake often, I think it’s better to get plain, since you can use them for other stuff.”

“Plain flour, you say?” Magnus half-turns to the shelf.

“Or all-purpose. It’s the same thing, different name.” Alec supplies. Magnus hums in comprehension, and grabs the Gold Medal one. At least it’s a brand he recognizes.

“Thank you, Alexander.” He says, turning back just in time to see a rather stricken look on Alec’s face. Next to him, Isabelle looks like she’s suppressing a grin.

“You’re welcome.” Alexander clears his throat. “Glad I can help.”

“Shame you can’t help me make the cake itself,” Magnus grumbles at his basket, “I’ll likely burn my house down just to supply dessert for my friends.”

Alec laughsーit’s more a low chuckle, actuallyーand shakes his head. “I’m afraid neither of us has any idea what to do what baked desserts. I am feeling quite pessimistic about the pie myself.”

“The way you put it makes me rather curious about the outcome.” Magnus chuckles.

“Oh, we’ll let you know how it turns out.” Isabelle cuts in. Magnus doesn’t jump, but it’s a close callーso lost in their conversation, he’d leaned closer to Alexander, and forgotten the presence of Isabelle. “Would you mind giving us your number, Magnus?”

“Izzy!” Alec hisses, but Magnus is already happily obliging, diggin out his phone.

“Here, type in your number.” Isabelle swaps Magnus’s phone with hers, typing down her own number on his phone.

When Magnus gets his phone back, he can see two new contacts: Alexander♡ and Isabelle☺️. Tilting his screen so Alec can’t see, Magnus looks up with a grateful grin, and sees it reflected playfully on Isabelle’s face. Alexander himself is looking between them with narrowed eyes.

“Good! Now you can keep each other updated as you go along your respective baking disasters.” Isabelle claps her hands once, and, upon seeing Alec’s pinched looks, hastily corrects herself, “I mean, your respective… kitchen miracles.”

Magnus resists the urge to face-palm.

“I will let you know how this turns out,” he says, gesturing at his basket, “or if I burn down the kitchen, in which case, I’ll tell you after calling 911, I guess.” 

He successfully draws Alexander out from the frown, even getting a small chuckle. “I’ll do the same.” He offers. Magnus answers with a wide grin, and he swears he sees Alexander _blushing._

“Well, guess I’d better go home and get it started,” Magnus sighs dramatically, genuinely worried. It’s going to be a long afternoon, he can tell.

Alec shakes his head in sympathy. Isabelle snickers, and Magnus poutsーsince they are not close enough for him to mock-glare yetーat her. She pats him on the shoulder in apology.

“Well, remember to text! Or call, that’s even better.” She winks, and starts dragging Alexander away. “Come on Alec, let’s get the chocolate, and then we can go home and bake in real-time with Magnus.”

Alexander groans, but remembers to wave back at Magnus despite being dragged away. “I guess I’ll talk to you later, Magnus.” He sighs resignedly.

Magnus laughs. “Goodbye, Alexander. Isabelle.”


	2. Alec

Surprisingly, Isabelle didn’t say anything teasing on their way home, even though her mouth is basically frozen in a smirk. And the moment they arrived back home, she announced that she had to decorate the dining room for that night. Small mercies, and all that.

Alec puts down their groceries, and immediately starts the preparation for baking. The butter is already put into the freezer this morning; he melts down the chocolate with some butter and sets it aside to cool before dealing with the other things. 

The crust is easier than he thought, mostly because he has the food processor to do most of his job. It is only after pressing the crust into the pie tin and refrigerating it that he remembers to report to Magnus,

Magnus. And wasn’t that the most gorgeous man he has ever encountered. Ever since he came out to his family, Isabelle has been eagerly introducing him to her gay friends, even pointing out attractive guys to him when they go out together, but Alec never was interested in any of them until today.

Picking up his phone, he sees that he already has a few texts from an unknown number.

[Unknown number]  
Hello, Alexander, this is Magnus.  
we met at the store?  
I’m not feeling good about this  
the coffee and the oil is not mixing??

Alec smiles. He can almost _hear_ Magnus’s smooth voice purring out the words.

_[Alec]  
Hello, Magnus. Sorry I didn’t check the message.  
According to the blogs I read, they should mix better if you whisk them up._

Putting down his phone, Alec checks on his chocolate-butter mixture: cooled, but still in melted state. Great. And he actually remembers to preheat the oven. It’s going well so far. On a whim, he types up another message to Magnus.

_[Alec]  
Mine is going well so far. Going to start making filling now. Wish me luck!._

This time, however, Alec cannot just use the food processor to do his job. instead, he has to mix the batter by hand. And even though he follows the instructions to a T, it doesn’t seem to be coming together.

Staring at the huge lumps of powder in his batter, Alec runs a hand through his hair in frustration. He should’ve known it was going to smoothly to last.

His phone vibrates on the counter.

[Magnus]  
Ha! whisking it does help. but now I have it all over my counter.  
of course, best of luck to you, Alexander!  
if one of us can succeed, it’s you.

Alec snaps a picture of his sad, lumpy mixture.

_[Alec]  
Afraid not.  
the goddess of baking has abandoned me._

The reply comes almost immediately, before he can put down his phone.

[Magnus]  
oh dear  
I was just going to add in my dry ingredients  
now i’m hesitating

_[Alec]  
Let me know how it goes?  
We can suffer together._

[Magnus]  
ok  
here we go

Grinning, Alec puts down his phone and goes back to declare war on his flour lumps. He has resorted to squishing the lumps against the sides of his mixing bowl to break them up when his phone vibrates again.

Magnus’s lumpy batter looks far worse than his. For one, half of it is on the counter. 

[Magnus]  
this is a bad idea  
save me alexander

Alec barks out a loud laugh. 

_[Alec]  
Please at least keep the batter inside the bowl?_

He waits a while for the reply, but it doesn’t come. So he puts the phone down and goes back to working the lumps out of his batter. He has already added the eggs and is preparing to pour the batter into the pie shell when his phone vibrates.

There’s no one around, so Alec doesn’t even hesitate to put down the mixing bowl to grab his phone.

[Magnus]  
i tried my best  
if it doesn’t work I’m coming over to steal your pie for my gathering

The message is followed by a picture of his oven, the cake already baking inside. Alec smiles fondly.

_[Alec]  
Congratulations!  
I hope it’ll turn out fine  
I’m going to bake mine too_

He then proceeds to finish assembling the pie, spilling only a small portion of it, and puts it into the oven. It is after he puts leans back. wiping his hand on his apron, that he realized he’s been really tense. He snaps a picture of his pie baking in the oven.

_[Alec]  
Fingers crossed!_

He doesn’t get a response until he finishes the dishes.

[Magnus]  
I’m afraid I’ve failed you, Alexander.

Underneath the message is an image of the remains of a cake. Or a wreckage of a fire? All he can see is some darkened remnants sitting at the bottom of a cake pan.

[Magnus]  
that’s it for my career is baking  
guess i’m taking a pie to the party tomorrow

“How’s it going?” Alec jumps when Isabelle pokes her head into the kitchen. She smirks as he tries, and fails, to hide his blush.

“Magnus failed his.” He turns his phone to show Izzy the picture. She doesn’t laugh, possibly because her last attempt at cooking had been just as, if not more, miserable, but her smirk widens.

“Then why don’t we help him?”

Alec snorts. “I’m not in a position to help anyone bake, Izzy.”

“But your pie is going well! And he hasn’t got a cake to take to his party!”

“Then he can, I don’t know, buy a cake?” Alec tries, Isabelle just raises an eyebrow.

Sighing, Alec starts typing.

_[Alec]  
It’s just your first try, don’t give up!_

This time, the reply comes immediately.

[Magnus]  
can’t i’m doomed my kitchen’s in ruins

_[Alec]  
Do you want to try again at mine?  
I’ve cleaned up, it’s free to use aside from the pie in the oven._

There. He’s done it. Alec runs a hand through his hair, already regretting. What was he thinking? Did he just… take Isabelle’s advice? What has he done? He should probably take it back, maybe he still has time to delete it, or-

[Magnus]  
if you insist.

Or maybe not. Alec wouldn’t be able to hold in his grin even if he tries, even though Isabelle is right there and will most definitely tease him mercilessly.

_[Alec]  
I should have everything you need, but you can bring your own ingredients if you have extra.  
See you soon._

Followed by his address.

He shows Isabelle the message, and she squeals. “Yessssssss, big bro! I’ll make myself scarce, shall I?” She looks so honestly happy for him, Alec can’t get himself to be irritated. He shakes his head as his sister practically hops out of the kitchen.

Alec spends the half-hour waiting for Magnus restlessly cleaning the kitchen, even though he has already wiped the place down. The pie is half-way done, according to the timer, and while Alec doesn’t really know it it’s turning out well, at least nothing is on fire or leaking out the tray, so he supposes it’s okay.

The doorbell rings at last. Alec rushes out the kitchen, wrenching the door open before he has the chance to hesitate. Magnus is there, a grocery bag in his hands, but what catches Alec’s eyes is his hairーit was perfectly gelled up this morning, and now it’s slightly damp and flowing smoothly down.

“I got an unnatural amount of flour in my hair,” Magnus pushes his fringe out of his face self-consciously when Alec stares too long.

“Oh, no, you’re gorgeous.” Unfortunately, Alec’s ability to speak has recovered quicker than his brain-to-mouth filter. “I mean…”

Magnus’s frown relaxes into a beaming smile. “Thank you, Alexander. You are gorgeous too.”

Alec hopes his blush doesn’t look as obvious as it feels as he pulls the door further open and beckons Magnus inside.

“The pie is still in the oven, but it should be done by the time the cake’s ready to bake.” He says, leading Magnus into his kitchen.

“Damn.” He hears a soft whisper, and turns around to see Magnus looking around appreciatively. “For someone that claims not to cook, this is one magnificent kitchen.”

“My parents cook.” Alec explains, “They’ve been trying to teach us since we were children but, well, that didn’t work out.”

Magnus gives a soft laugh in response as he crouches down to look at the baking pie. “That looks good,” he comments, “unlike my disaster of a cake. Are you sure you want to help me with that? I could blow up your kitchen.”

“Worth it.” Alec’s eyes widen in horror as his filter fails him once again. Magnus, however, does not tease or laugh, but smiles and saunters forward.

“Like me enough to sacrifice your kitchen for me? Much be true love, Alexander.” He purrs. Alec shivers.

“Well, I should hope together we can prevent that from happening.” He says, not sure if he wants to lean forward or away from Magnus, and frozen like a deer in headlights.

Magnus makes the decision for him, pecking him on the cheek once and leans back to pull out the ingredients from his bag. Alec watches, rooted to the spot, his nose still filled with that whiff of Magnus’s expensive cologne. 

“Alexander? Can I have some eggs?” Magnus asks gently, pulling Alec out from his daze.

“Coming right up.” Alec finally smiles, pulling on his apron.

“So is your pie for a party later or can we taste it?” Magnus asks, already weighing his flour like a pro.

“It’s for dinner tonight, actually.” Alec answers, then pauses. “It’s just me, Izzy, her boyfriend Simon, our adoptive brother Jace, and his girlfriend Clary. Wanna join?” The last two words are said much less confidently than the rest of the sentence, but Alec still gives himself a pat on the back for even managing to say it out loud.

When he looks up, Magnus is staring at him with an inscrutable expression. “Are you inviting me to meet your family already?”

Alec blinks. “Not exactly? My parents aren’t going to be there. But of course, they’re still family, so technically yes, and it’s really early, isn’t it, sorry-”

“I’d love to come, if it’s okay with all of you.” Magnus cuts in. Alec looks at him in wonder. “I’m afraid I’m not dressed for the occasion, though.”

“Oh no, it’s not anything formal, what you’re wearing is completely fine.” He rushes to say. _You’re perfect._

Magnus gives him another one of his fond smiles. Alec thinks he’s melting. _Why is it so hot in here?_

“Well then, let’s get this done before tonight, shall we?” Magnus gesture to the bowl of dry ingredients he is measuring out, somehow already got a streak of flour on his face.

Alec leans in to wipe it away with a thumb. “Let’s.” He agrees.

* * *

Later, when they successfully put the cake into the oven with only a few accidents (“Shit, was that sugar or salt?” “It’s labelled, Magnus.” “Well, _shit_.” “It’s okay, you haven’t mixed it in yet, right? just scoop out that portion, should be fine…”), Magnus suddenly pauses and frowns at Alec.

“I haven’t got presents for any of you.”

“You’re present enough.” Alec snorts. Then, realizing he sounded more sappy than intended, he hurries to add, “They’ve been wanting to get me a date forever. They’re be so, so happy to know I brought someone, really. I can bet you Simon will say it’s ‘an early Christmas miracle’, or something.”

Magnus laughs. “Ok, then.” Ruffling Alec’s hair to shake out some flour, he adds, “Miracle indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec’s pie is the [Pecan Fudge Pie](https://www.biggerbolderbaking.com/fudge-pie-pecan/) by Gemma Stafford on Bigger Bolder Baking, and Magnus’s cake is one of the sponge layers from Cupcake Jemma’s [Alternative Double Chocolate Forest Fruit Christmas Cake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQkkyAcqwfk). They are two of my favourite baking youtube channels and I trust their recipes won’t disappoint! I have tried making the pecan fudge pie, and [it turned out great](https://twoohugs.tumblr.com/post/189913495203/so-i-made-pie):)
> 
> Alec’s method of squishing the lumps should not be used in cakes or cookies or pancakes etc because you’ll squeeze out all the air bubbles and it won’t rise properly! (I learned this the hard way) But I think it’s okay for his pie because it doesn’t need to rise.


End file.
